A Twist In History
by xXxBloody-BlossomxXx
Summary: What happened after Sora, Riku, and Kairi died? Will the king preserve their souls and have the trio re-incarnated? How is the Organization still Young as if nothing ever happened? Well, Lest find out. Romance in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"SORA! RIKU!" a girl screamed, running to the side of two boys that were laying on the ground, weapons in their hands, covered in their own blood "K-kairi…" the brunette choked out "Don't worry Sora, your going to be alright!" she managed to say through tears "K-kairi….. Th-theres no hope for Riku and I… Were not going to make it…. I-im so sorry….." he said, lifting a hand and placing it on the smooth skin of kairi's cheek "I p-promise that we will find a way back to you…. I love you Kairi….." was the last thing the boy said before his eyes slid shut and his breathing stopped. Kairi shook her head, not wanting to believe what happened "No….. No you cant be dead….. No please Sora! Riku! Please you cant be dead! Please wake up!" she choked through tears while shaking sora's lifeless body. Tears poured down the girl's face as she lay her head on sora's chest "I know you'll find a way back to me Sora… Until then, ill be waiting…"

A girl shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, screaming "SORA!" panting from the dream she just woke from, she looked down at her shaking hands "Mae! Sweety what happened?" asked her concerned mother who rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl "I had another dream… Every dream that's like that, I'm always kairi….. Crying because Sora and Riku died… I don't know why I get these dreams mom… Do you?" she asked, looking over at her mother "I cant tell you why you get these dreams hun. Ever since you got into high school and they started teaching you about the history of the three people who saved our worlds you've been getting these dreams. I don't know what to say….. Go back to sleep. Ill bring you a cold cloth to put on your forehead. Alright?" "Okay….." the 16 year old girl said, laying back down in her bead as her mother left "I wonder why I keep getting these dreams….." she thought, letting her conscious think that last thing before slipping back into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Mae woke up to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock "When it's the last day of school im gunna shoot that thing….." she grumbled, crawling out of bed and slowly walking to her bathroom. "God I look like shit…." to be honest, she looked like shit every morning. Leaning over the tub, she turned on the water and quickly stripped herself of her pj's and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the warm water running down her shin. When she was done washing her hair, she stepped out, dried herself off, put on a robe and went to her closet. Mae pulled out a blood red tank-top and a skin tight black t-shirt with cuts in the front in the shape of a broken heart. After putting on her black skinny jeans, her shirts, her knee high All star converse, her black and red Belt, along with an assortment of chokers, bracelets and chains she was almost ready to leave for school. Mae quickly put on black eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner , and put up her black hair so it was in a spiky pony tail. After turning in front of her mirror a few timed, she smiled, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door "Bye mom! See you when I get home!" she shouted running through the front door and to a car that was parked out front "God it takes you forever! But I have to admit, you do look hot…." the driver said as she climbed into the passengers seat "Oh shut up Eric!" she said, punching his arm playfully "He has a point Mae….." said the boy in the back seat. Mae rolled her eyes "Oh Luke! You can be quiet too! Ok?" she asked, turning around in her seat to look at the boy "Hey! Don't be getting all defensive cuz we called you hot. You know its true!" at this point, Mae had a slight blush heating up her face "Yea? Well I try…. Eirc were going to be late now drive!" "Alright alright already….. Calm down will ya?" he smirked, pulling away from the girl house. "I had another dream last night…" she said, looking up from her droid "Really? Did ya wake up screaming again?" Luke asked "Yea….. Same dream….. Every night….. Did you have one of your dreams Eric?" "Yea…. The last thing I remember was hearing sora tell kairi that he loved her….." mae looked over at eric "Really? What about you Luke?" she asked, turning around in her seat "Yea… Except I didn't say anything, I was in Riku's position in my dream….." said the blond boy who had to peel his eyes away from his book to look mae in the eyes "Its weird don't you think? All of having the same dream but in different perspectives?" "Maybe they're not dreams…. But memories…." Eric said. Mae rolled her eyes "I doubt they're memories…. Besides….. Do I look anything like kairi to you? You look nothing like sora and Luke looks nothing like riku. So I seriously doubt it…" eirc sighed "I guess…."

A black car pulled into the parking lot of Oblivion High. Students gasped at the sight "New kids….." someone said. At this point Mae, Eric and Luke were walking down the hall "Well heres my locker" Eric said "And mine." Luke mumbled, still not able to pry himself away from his book "You guys suck…. I have to go deal with a group of guys…. I hate you both….." she said, walking away from her two boys "Love ya Mae!" the boys said in unison. Mae responded by flipping them off. Mae took a deep breath before shoving her way between a red-head with bright emerald green eyes, a slate-haired boy with his bangs in his face, a blond with his hair in a mullet/ Mohawk, and another blond with the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen. "Hey! Dumb bitch watch where your going!" said the blond with the mullet/mowhalk "Hey! Fuck you!" mae yelled. The blond smirked "Is that an offer or a promise?" he asked, wrapping his arms Around her waist and pulling her closer "Hey lemme go! Luke! Eric! Help!" she shouted, struggling against his grip "Alright Demyx let her go…" said the red-head. "Awwww…. You ruin all my fun Axel!" demyx whined just as Eric and Luck showed up "Mae are you alright?" Eric asked, taking a few steps closer to her "Yea im fine….. Took ya two long enough…." she said, crossing her arms. Axel smirked "Names Axel. Got it memorized?" asked the red-head, his green eyes coated with lust. Mae scowled "Nice name. Your named after a car part… Pathetic…." The lust that was coating Axel's eyes soon turned to hatred "Listen here girly, call me a car part one more time and im gunna rip the pretty little head right off that pretty little body" "Whoa whoa….. Calm down there Axel….." said the boy with the blue eyes "Im so sorry miss… My name is roxas. My friend Axel here has a very short temper so I do apologize for him and who might you be?" roxas asked, a small smile painted on his face "Mae… my name is mae. And if you expect to have any place in this school what so ever, I would tell your friend to loose that temper of his….." she scoffed, turning around and walking away "bitch….." axel muttered "AXEL!" roxas was obviously irritated "Sorry…" the red-head muttered, leaning up against the lockers "I have to admit… For who she is… She's hot….." said the slate-haired boy "Zexion… not now." roxas grumbled.

* * *

Me: Please R&R! If you do, You get a Cyber Cookie!

Sora: I DIED?

Riku: Dipshit we both died…

Sora: Oh yea! ^_^


End file.
